


Charmed

by RioluZX



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Charmed - Freeform, Furry, Love, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Yaoi, descubiertos, sexo en medio de partida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Teemo siente una curiosidad por el ninja Kennen, no duda en que haciendo equipo son buenos pero el silencio y la falta de empatia de este le resulta frustrante y misterioso, tras verlo en un atuendo nuevo su concentracion para cazar se ve debilitada, tras algunas derrotas y quejarse de sus objetos el dueño de la tienda le sugiere algo especial, un arma para poner a cierta persona bajo el estado "charmed" (encantado)





	Charmed

Tres caminos en un amplio campo, naturaleza en su mayoria, similar a una selva donde se podian llegar a escuchar gruñidos de criaturas salvajes, mayormente en sus nidos o guaridas en espera de que algun desafiante interrumpiera su paz, mas alla de esta sin embargo se encontraba una base, mas bien, en ambos extremos de aquel extenso campo dos bases se alzaban, en una de estas se podian escuchar gritos de diversos tipos, rabia, dolor, euforia, todo ello siendo silenciado por el sonido del trueno, rayos cayendo alrededor de una zona por unos instantes hasta detenerse abruptamente, pocos segundos despues un cristal de color rojo causo una explosion y un ruido superior a todo lo anterior, se vieron palabras formarse de los restos, de color azul se alzaba "Victoria" mientras que de color rojo aparecia "Derrota", todos los presentes en aquel lugar desaparecieron en un parpadeo llegando a una enorme habitación, sus fotografías aparecian junto a unos numeros a sus lados.

-Jeje nada mal diria yo-Sonreia un pequeño campeon entre todos los presentes, viendo con alegria como aparecian las victorias, derrotas y asistencias de cada uno durante el trascurso de la batalla-Era obvio que debiamos ganar-sonrio sacando pecho por tener pocas derrotas en esta ocasion.

-Por supuesto que si, despues de todo me tenian a mi-sonreia Riven balanceando suavemente su gigantesca espada haciendo que los otros campeones se quejaran por casi cortarlos en el proceso.

Asi era League of leyends, campeones de diferentes especies y reinos reunidos de vez en cuando, formando equipos de cinco para pelear contra otro con el único fin de demostrar sus habilidades, su capacidad de adaptarse a diferentes situaciones e inclusive mostrar que podían trabajar incluso con seres de otros lugares, rencores, patria, conflictos, todo aquello debía olvidarse cuando llegaban a aquel lugar para así ser participe en aquella legendaria batalla, todo para alcanzar una victoria, inflar mas sus egos o solamente por el deseo de pelear en combate, mientras Riven discutía con sus compañeros alegando que ella fue quien guio al equipo a la victoria el pequeño Teemo se escabullo de esa platica que seguro terminaría en una pelea, comenzó a buscar con su mirada a alguien encontrándolo casi enseguida, cubierto casi en su totalidad por ropajes morados de ninja, apenas dejando sus ojos a la vista se encontraba su objetivo y compañero en este combate.

-¡Hey Kennen!-le saludo acercándose, viendo como este veía fijamente la tabla-Aff vaya pelea ¿eh?, esa técnica de electricidad sí que fue útil al final, nos ayudó bastante-decía con su tono alegre mientras intentaba hacer que el serio ninja hiciera algo comentario, se quedó esperando unos momentos y finalmente se rasco la mejilla al no tener respuesta-Ehhh, oye, te fue bastante bien, casi sin derrotas-menciono viendo los resultados de este y notando como este apretaba su puño suavemente.

-Eso muestra que debo mejorar-dijo este con calma mientras se disponía a retirarse, fue por una cantidad de dinero que cada uno ganaba acorde a si ganaba o perdía, el pequeño explorador al ver como Riven estaba por pelear contra Darius emprendió la retirada, comenzó a mover la mirada, ya bastante alejado de aquel lugar de reunión conocido por los campeones veía a cierto ninja alejarse a paso calmado, claro que con su velocidad, eso ya era mucho.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan silencioso, es aburrido andar solo todo el tiempo-menciono una vez logro darle alcance a este el cual no se inmuto por su presencia-Oye no me ignores, eres de los pocos que me entiende, ambos somos pequeños-decía el sonriendo con calma mientras esperaba algún comentario del otro, pasaron unos momentos y suspiro creyendo que no habría caso.

-En una batalla el tamaño no importa, solo la habilidad y eso es algo que tenemos junto a nuestra velocidad-respondió de manera seca pero que aun así sirvió para el explorador.

-¿Lo ves?, ya me hiciste animarme-sonrió mientras ambos seguían avanzando, ambos lo hacían en silencio, algo normal para el ninja pero no para el otro que buscaba de que hablar-Asi que, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?-le propuso ocasionando que este le viera de reojo-En la ciudad de Bandle hay una buena taberna, quizás podríamos parar y-

-No gracias-le interrumpió haciendo que este se callara--Volveré para otra batalla-dijo antes de desaparecer por medio de sus artes de ninja, el explorador se quedó solo en medio camino, respiro profundo y decidió encaminarse solo a su taberna favorita.

-"Dios que difícil es hacer amigos aquí"-pensó molesto de que este siempre se mantuviera silencioso y evasivo de esa manera, aun así era exactamente esa actitud la que le llamaba tanto la atención, era una cosa de opuestos o quizás la frustración de ser ignorados, mas probablemente es que era la curiosidad y el cómo explorador siempre había tenido un deseo de saciar aquello, tras beber su último trago se encamino a donde estaba quedándose, esperando ser llamado nuevamente para League of leyends con la esperanza de verle y poder llegar a hablarle nuevamente.

Sus palabras fueron oídas, al día siguiente alrededor del mediodía recibió la llamada de una invocación, una señal de que había sido elegido para una batalla y sin perder tiempo se dirigió al punto de encuentro de su equipo, cuestionándose con quienes colaboraría este día y cruzando sus dedos para que fuera con el misterioso ninja, gran fue su decepción al cruzar la puerta y ver a otros seres reunidos.

-Ahora estamos todos-hablo Lee Sin al poder sentir la presencia de un quinto campeón, Chogath, Janna y Draven estaban presentes a él, sumado a el Teemo sonrió pensando que podrían ganar fácilmente al hacer verdadero daño a quien fuera el equipo enemigo, todos fueron transportados hasta su base, nuevamente estaban en el lado de color azul y una barrera se alzó, una que era señal de que hicieran sus preparaciones, cada campeón se estaba estirando y hablando su estrategia, revisando sus objetos esperando a que la barrera desvaneciera para poder ir a su línea elegida, Teemo pensó pasar a la tienda enseguida para conseguir sus cosas iniciales, eso salió de su mente cuando escucho la fuerte y estridente risa burlona de Draven.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono acercándose curioso al ver que veían en una pantalla el equipo contrario contra el que pelearían.

-El otro equipo decidió usar aspectos aleatorios-explico Janna sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, el pequeño campeón inclino la cabeza confuso pues no le veía nada malo a ello, a pesar de que la mayoría de los suyos eran algo adorables y eso afectaba su imagen-Solo mira-explico señalando y tres cosas llamaron su atención.

COMANDO GAREN  
VOLIBEAR SEÑOR DEL TRUENO  
KARATE KENNEN.  
TARIC AMATISTA  
EZREAL GUARDIAN ESTELAR.

No necesito pensarlo más, la fuerte risa de Draven le hacía saber que este durante las batallas no dejaría de burlarse y humillar al joven rubio que seguramente estaría revolcándose en el suelo ahora mismo por su apariencia, ya de por si su imagen hacia dudar de su masculinidad, constantemente molestado por los campeones con apariencia humana más firme, ahora con aquel aspecto y tal compañero pues.....ni siquiera podía pensar en cómo defenderlo, Chogath soltó un rugido para comenzar a avanzar a la línea superior que había elegido, esa fue la señal de que ya habían comenzado y Lee Sin apresurado se dirigía hacia la jungla, Janna esperaba paciente a que su ADC dejara de reírse así que Teemo reviso nuevamente la lista de equipos.

-¿Karate Kennen?-cuestiono en alto leyendo lo que decía, de entre las veces que veía a su amigo pocas eran las que usaba aspecto alternativo, solamente lo había visto con uno llamado "luna de sangre" y honestamente lo hacía lucir genial en comparación a la mayoría de los suyos, queriendo comprobar por sí mismo como lucia se dirigió a la línea de medio, espero por unos momentos, suponía que el también sería enviado aquí y no se equivocó pues al avanzar más allá de su torre encontró al contrario apoyado en la de su equipo.

-Parece que este día nos enfrentaremos uno al otro-saludo el ninja mientras se ponía firme, sabiendo que era un enemigo sujeto su shuriken para estar en guardia, noto curioso como el otro movía su mirada de arriba a abajo sobre él.

-¿Kennen?-cuestiono mientras se frotaba sus ojos sin creer lo que tenía al frente, descalzo, sin su característico atuendo ninja, su cabello expuesto al igual que mucho de su rostro que solamente llevaba un antifaz y que le quedaba como una banda al ser bastante larga, trago con algo de fuerza, el atuendo también exponía la forma de su cuerpo, brazos expuestos, traje algo suelto con lo que veía parte de su pecho, en la cinta negra que llevaba estaban sus clásicas shuriken más que nada estaba impresionado por ver su pelaje, por un momento pensó que era uno de su misma especie y un revoltijo en el estómago le recorrió.

-No voy a tener piedad-le advirtió mientras sujetaba su shuriken, tomando su posición de batalla mientras Teemo alzaba su puño apretándolo-¿Mmm?-murmuro confuso por su actitud.

-Por qué......¡¿Por qué tú tienes un aspecto tan genial?!-le grito en cara haciendo que este casi se cayera por el inesperado comentario-A mí me dan aspectos de conejo, o de súper héroe pero no, tú tienes que ser un karateca o un ninja o un ninja sangriento, ¡aquí no hay justicia!-grito alzando su puño sin poder aceptar que a él lo tomaran como un ser adorable y al contrario como un ser impactante.

-¿Me veo genial?-murmuro este confuso pues nunca le daba importancia a su apariencia, aun así se sintió bien por las palabras de este, cuando iba a retomar su posición fuertes risas se escuchaban a lo lejos al igual que gritos e insultos.

-Algo me dice que Draven ya vio la apariencia de Ezreal-murmuro Teemo rascándose la nuca mientras veía como el otro sonreía de lado, sin poderlo evitar aquel gesto le hizo feliz, como siempre usaba mascara nunca podía ver si sonreía o se enojaba, agradecía que usara esa apariencia al tiempo que maldecía estar en equipos contrarios, los minions llegaron, ya no había motivo para permanecer quietos, intento recordar que era una batalla y Asi comenzó todo.

Decir es más fácil que hacer.

Al tener una nueva vista de aquel ser que despertaba su curiosidad sus instintos de casería eran nublados por la apreciación del momento, errores que le costaron más de una derrota y que termino asistiendo en alguna victoria cuando su jungla aparecía para ayudarle, estando ya derrotado por cuarta vez comenzó a revolverse los cabellos frustrado, intentaba poner la cabeza en frio para derrotarlo, podía responder bien pero no dar el golpe decisivo, el otro reaccionaba de manera más rápida a él y se mordió el labio, no podía permitir que su equipo perdiera por su culpa.

-Aggg vamos, tiene que haber algo en esta inútil tienda que me ayude-gruñía buscando desesperado una solución, sin embargo sus palabras llegaron hasta el vendedor el cual frunció el ceño, aun así sonrió acercándose a él.

-Si buscas algo podrías usar esto-le propuso enseñándole un dardo, Teemo molesto le enseño su cerbatana con sus propios dardos a señal de decir que ya tenía-Ah claro, pero el efecto de esos pasa muy rápido, si el otro reacciona a tiempo y toma distancia tu serás quien este en problemas-explico con calma a lo que el explorador se quedó viendo pensativo sus armas y equipamiento.

-Afff bien, ¿que tiene este de especial?-cuestiono sujetándolo curioso de que era de color verde con líneas rosadas.

-Fácil, este provoca el efecto "encantado" por lo que para ti será una gran ayuda-sonreía notando una clara expresión de sorpresa e intriga en el rostro del contrario.

-"Encantado"-pensó el mientras su mente se dirigía enseguida hacia la campeona Ahri, recordaba perfectamente que una de sus habilidades provocaba ese estado y el enemigo se acercaba hipnotizado a ella para ser destrozado por sus otras habilidades, sonrió de lado, si lograba eso y lo guiaba a sus trampas hongo además de sus ataques sin duda ganaría fácilmente-¿Cuánto?-cuestiono sujetándolo en su mano para colocarlo en su arma.

-Ya pagaras de otra manera-sonrió el vendedor sin ocultar una sonrisa de complicidad, el pequeño campeón lo ignoro, viendo complacido que el tiempo de restricción había terminado salió de la base dirigiéndose a su línea, apenas llego a su torre se deshizo de los minions que la atacaban, viendo complacido que Kennen no estaba asumía había regresado a su propia base para equiparse, comenzó su plan, avanzando a una zona donde sabia no pisarían los pequeños soldados comenzó a poner sus trampas, 3 hongos separados y sin poderlo evitar se rio suavemente.

-Ahora a esperar-pensó con una sonrisa, quedándose quieto y camuflándose con el entorno, esperar a que el tiempo pasara fue la única tortura, finalmente escucho pasos, una horda de minions avanzaba y entre ellos Kennen, se relamió los labios, intentando no moverse para quitar su camuflaje pero entonces noto como este se acercaba donde él estaba-¡¿Qué?!-grito de rabia por como el otro había despedazado sus hongos por medio de sus shuriken.

-Puedo verte-dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo entre unos arbustos cercanos, este irritado se dio un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano, había ignorado la posibilidad de un Ward que viera sus hongos invisibles, Kennen no desaprovecho la ocasión y su shuriken se cargó de electricidad, arrojándolo contra el otro y rozándolo cuando este se movió, aun así una marca eléctrica apareció sobre este, Teemo sabía que no podía desaprovechar, equipo el dardo en su cerbatana, comenzó a correr rápido y tuvo que recibir un golpe pero a cambio logro impactar al otro en el hombro con su dardo.

-"¡Lo logre!"-pensó victorioso, preparando su siguiente ataque pero noto confundido como el otro había arrojado una shuriken eléctrica contra él, una segunda marca apareció, por el impacto no pudo reaccionar y noto como Kennen se volvía una esfera luminosa de relámpagos, intento retroceder, quedando en el arbusto pero este pudo verlo y se arrojó contra el impactándole, apareciendo tras el en su forma normal mientras una tercera marca aparecía, como si un rayo cayera sobre el Teemo gruño sintiéndose incapaz de moverse.

-Teemo-le llamo en un tono que no pudo descifrar, gruño creyendo que sería de burla, espero a que hiciera su ataque y lo enviara de regreso a su base, sintió como le sujeto el rostro y lo siguiente no lo espero.

Lo estaba besando.

La parálisis cayo, podía mover su cuerpo, lo sabía perfectamente pero no podía, estaba estático pues los labios del otro acariciaban los suyos, algo que no esperaba, mucho menos se imaginaba ocurriría alguna vez con él, sintió como presionaba más fuerte, un mordisco en su labio intento separarse, sintió como los brazos del otro lo rodearon, aprisionándolo contra él y entonces una descarga ocurrió, una leve pero suficiente para hacerle gemir y abrir su boca.

-K-Kennen-apoyo sus manos en las de este, intentando hacer que lo soltara mientras sentía como la lengua de este entro en su boca, acariciando la suya, moviendo sus labios de un modo lento, como si nunca hubiera besado antes y ahora lo hacía, aprendía y el calor que comenzaba a recorrer al explorador era señal de que estaba aprendiendo bien-¡No!-grito sintiendo como acariciaba su pecho, el otro hizo que lo volviera a besar, callando cualquier queja alguna mientras bajaba mas y mas hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón.

-Teemo-un tono provocativo salió del ninja, un tono que creía inexistente y que retumbo en sus orejas, un escalofrió le recorrió cuando mordió una de estas y su cerbatana cayó al suelo, desarmado podía sentir como el otro acariciaba su abdomen, empujo su cadera contra la suya y podía sentir una dureza en su trasero.

-Kennen espera, no podemos, a-al menos no aquí, estamos en ¡Ahh!-un gimoteo de vergüenza salió de sus labios cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, intento cruzar sus piernas para cubrir su pene pero una de las de Kennen se lo impidió.

-Eres hermoso-sin vergüenza alguna lo sujeto en su mano, el explorador se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiendo como su pene estaba creciendo cada vez más y más en señal de una erección, los labios de Kennen acariciaban su mejilla, su cuello, lamia sus labios lentamente provocándolo mientras lo masturbaba a un ritmo suave y lento, como si disfrutara de aquel tacto-Tócame-una orden que lo hizo sonrojar, quitándole uno de sus guantes guio la mano de este a sus ropas de karate, haciendo que la metiera en su pantalón y tocara su verga erecta.

-¿No traes ropa interior?-una pregunta de la cual se sintió tonto, un beso fue su respuesta, poco a poco cedió ante él, sintiéndose más excitado por la idea de acariciar la intimidad del otro, sus lenguas se comenzaron a acariciar, Kennen aflojo su agarre, el explorador pudo voltearse finalmente quedando frente a frente con este.

-Mas-una petición, una orden, no lo sabía, simplemente el explorador mismo se empujó hacia él, besándolo esta vez y dejándose llevar por las emociones que estaban surgiendo, sus pantalones estaban en sus tobillos, desabrochó el cinturón del otro con su otra mano y los de este terminaron igual, abrió su ropajes viendo su pecho y finalmente bajo la mirada.

-Mmm tu ganas-gimoteo al comparar su erección con la de este, notando que el ninja era levemente más grueso, las mejillas de ambos ardían por el momento, Kennen llevo sus manos al trasero del otro, Teemo soltó un leve gemido por ello mientras sentía como masajeaba aquella zona, sus caderas se movieron, sus penes comenzaron a frotarse entre sí generando una sensación agradable y placentera.

Batallas se libraban en diferentes líneas, campeones peleaban contra las criaturas de aquella jungla pero ocultos en una de las malezas se encontraban dos pequeños campeones, besándose apasionadamente, dejándose llevar por el nuevo calor que sentían, acariciando descaradamente cada parte del cuerpo del otro, queriendo conocerlo plenamente, meciendo sus caderas y sus erecciones hasta que el ninja las sujeto con su mano, moviendo la de modo fuerte y rápido, haciendo que ambos sintieran un intenso placer, sin dejar de mirarse al otro, dándose pequeñas muestras de afecto hasta que sin poder controlarse pequeñas descargas eléctricas surgían, lejos de ser dañinas eran placenteras, estimulantes y llevando a ambos a tal punto que soltando un gemido ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

-Ahhh......ahhh eso fue increíble-gimoteo Teemo apoyándose en el hombro de este, temblaba a medida que cada chorro salía, podía sentir como el semen del contrario estaba manchándole, haciéndole tener leves escalofríos y finalmente se separó-M-Mejor nos arreglamos-susurro notando que el otro miraba confundido su mano, seguramente sin creerse lo que hubiera ocurrido y el explorador sentía que le vería molesto cuando supiera que hacia el dardo.

-Aún estoy duro-murmuro haciendo que el otro bajara la mirada, el explorador se sonrojo notando que era así e incluso sentía que estaba más grande que antes, el ninja se acercó a este, en un movimiento hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-H-Hey no podemos, ¡¿qué haces?!-cuestiono sintiéndose algo intimidado por la mirada del otro, este no le respondió, el ninja le sujeto las caderas y lo volteo, haciéndolo acabar en cuatro patas quedando expuesto hacia él, sintió como le dio una nalgada y se cubrió su boca para no gemir-E-Espera Kennen, no pensaras en-gimoteo entendiendo donde se dirigía todo esto, mordió una de sus manos cuando este le separo sus nalgas para tocar con su dedo su ano.

-Estas muy cerrado-sus orejas le ardieron por escuchar esas palabras, por supuesto que debía estarlo, jamás había repasado en su mente aquella situación con un hombre, aun así ahí estaba, a punto de perder la virginidad con otro, sintió un escalofrió y finalmente algo húmedo apoyarse en su entrada.

-¡¿Esa es tu?!-se cubrió la boca apresurado por cómo había sonado muy fuerte, temeroso esperaba que nadie lo hubiera escuchado mientras el otro no parecía preocupado, su lengua se movía lentamente de alrededor de la entrada del explorador, pequeñas descargas surgían, obligando a los músculos en este a relajarse, dejarle pasar y permitir penetrarlo con esta, Teemo apretó los dientes aferrándose al césped, ya de por si era difícil gemir y lo era aún peor cuando este soltaba electricidad, estimulando algo dentro de él, algo que lo hacía tener una erección que palpitaba pidiendo ayuda.

-Relájate, no quiero que te duela-susurro en un tono casi dulce, tras considerar que estaba listo Kennen se separó de él, sabiendo que el tiempo era corto se posiciono sobre él, acaricio su pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra guio su erección a la entrada del otro, Teemo aguanto la respiración como reflejo, deseando que todo pasara de una vez y terminara.

Sintió que iba a morir.

Ante la primera intrusión su cuerpo reacciono de modo extraño, sentía que estaba calentándose demasiado, su verga erecta le palpitaba, una extraña sensación le recorría conforme el otro ingresaba en él, cada centímetro se iba sintiendo mas lleno, finalmente cuando las bolas de Kennen golpearon sus nalgas no pudo evitar soltar el aire de sus pulmones en un gemido, se quedaron quietos, intentando asimilar el sentimiento que se generaba de lo que estaban haciendo y los había llevado a eso.

-Muévete-el mismo se sorprendió de las palabras que salieron de sus labios, sintió como el pene del ninja abandonaba su interior y volvía a entrar de golpe-Ahh-un gemido algo agudo pero que reflejaba placer, un sonido que comenzó a repetirse cada vez más y más a medida que los movimientos iban tomando rapidez y fuerza.

-Tan estrecho...Teemo, se siente muy bien-las palabras de Kennen solamente hicieron que este se apretara mas, poco a poco ambos iban perdiendo la sensación del espacio, donde estaban, que debían hacer, los peligros, todo, para ellos solamente existían ellos dos, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, sus deseos 

-Se siente...increíble-gimió el explorador, elevando mas su cadera, entregándose sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo mientras el otro aumentaba la intensidad, acariciando su pene erecto y tocándolo para aumentar más su placer-Quiero verte-una súplica que ocasiono que el otro se detuviera, mordió su labio pensando que lo había arruinado pero sintió como lo acostaba en el suelo de espaldas, alzo sus piernas para quitarle los pantalones y dejarlos de lado.

-Quiero besarte-fueron las palabras del ninja, sujeto sus piernas volviendo a arremeter contra el explorador, sacándole un fuerte gemido de placer que murió cuando sus labios se unieron, correspondiéndole gustoso el gesto rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, sintiendo como ahora las descargas ocurrían en su interior, intensos estímulos que sumados a los de las estocadas estaban haciéndole perder la cordura, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a llegar a un límite y eso se reflejó en las gotas de líquido que salían de su pene.

-Voy a acabar-gimió meciendo sus caderas más fuerte, sin querer ser el único que lo hiciera, sintiendo como las estocadas subían de tono, más rápidas e intensas, alcanzando un punto que el mismo sentía moriría en ese instante al igual que su interior se sentía húmedo.

-Teemo...juntos-gruño mientras se movía más rápido, ninguno ocultaba más sus gemidos, no podían detenerse a medida que sentían el placer acumularse en sus miembros, palpitando y ardiendo de tal manera que en un modo casi sincronizado soltaron un sonoro gemido.

La bebida en la taberna, el placer de descubrir algo nuevo, una victoria, fue como todas esas sensaciones de gusto unirse y liberarse de su cuerpo, aquello fue el orgasmo para el pequeño campeón Teemo, un rastro de saliva caía por su boca, sus piernas estaban firmemente aferradas al cuerpo del contrario y su semen salía disparado con fuerza, manchando tanto su abdomen como el de su amante y este soltaba el suyo en su interior, una experiencia inolvidable, nueva y tan intensa que el explorador sentía que más que una sorpresa se había vuelto algo revelador, tanto para sus gustos como para el tipo de compañía que disfrutaba.

-Kennen-gimoteo agitado, sintiendo como si toda su energía se hubiera ido en aquel orgasmo, sintiendo su interior pegajoso mientras el nombrado le daba pequeñas estocadas, noto como este se inclinaba, rodeo su cuello para poder jalarlo, queriendo besarlo pero los ruidos de la maleza lo detuvieron de golpe al ser descubiertos por Ezreal.

-...-el joven rubio en su extravagante aspecto parpadeaba suavemente, notando claramente la escena que tenía frente a el

-Ahh, yo-tartamudeo Kennen mientras comenzaba a sudar, Teemo apresurado buscaba sus pantalones con una mano y su cerbatana con la otra para querer cegar al rubio con su dardo, sintiéndose avergonzado de que uno los hubiera descubierto, no fue necesario ya que este lentamente comenzó a retroceder.

-Yo no vi nada-susurro a lo bajo mientras se escuchaba un rugido, de entre la maleza de la otra línea apareció Chogath usando sus púas para atacar a los miembros del equipo contrario, Kennen no lo pensó, reacciono ante el enemigo usando su habilidad de tormenta y relámpagos cayeron atacando a todos sus enemigos alrededor.

 

-¿Eh?-susurro Teemo confundido por encontrarse en la base nuevamente, reviso su alrededor para comprobarlo y noto como el vendedor se reía-¡¡¡¿Ehhhhh?!!!-chillo con fuerza dándose cuenta que estaba con los pantalones en una de sus manos y de piernas separadas enseñando todo, apresurado las cerró, escucho una fuerte risa notando a Draven y Janna a su lado, al parecer comprando antes de su repentina aparición.

-Te dije que pagarías de un modo-sonreía el vendedor mientras el pequeño campeón apresurado intentaban volver a ponerse sus pantalones avergonzado, la tormenta de Kennen atacaba a todos los enemigos y el al estar débil fue un blanco fácil a derrotar, mientras se cubría con sus brazos su cabeza Janna le daba pequeñas palmadas algo apenada por haber visto el trasero desnudo y manchado de su compañero.

-Sí que tuviste una batalla en tu línea, ¡Jajajaja!-se reía Draven pues ellos lo habían visto todo gracias a los Ward que estaban en la zona, no faltaba decir que los otros campeones también fueron testigos de todo.

Sin duda esa fue una batalla que muchos recordarían, ya fuera con morbo, risa o vergüenza ajena.

Para el final de la batalla Teemo estaba en una esquina deprimido, su equipo había perdido, después de haber pasado su tiempo fuera por derrota simplemente no tenía energía, su velocidad estaba a la mitad pues caminaba raro y tenía motivos, le dolía el trasero, fue más incómodo cuando el semen comenzó a salir de su entrada en mitad de una batalla de equipo, se cubrió su rostro con su gorro, jamás se había sentido tan humillado en su corta existencia.

-"Quizás deba evitar las batallas por un tiempo, explorar lo suficiente para que todos olviden esto"-pensaba deprimido escuchando como uno a uno se iban, lo peor es que durante todo el tiempo Kennen lo había evitado, inclusive sintió que su equipo también lo hacía excepto Draven para reírse, maldecía estar en el mismo equipo pues solamente deseaba que un hongo le explotará en la cara, escuchaba algunos gritos, los ignoraba, ignoraba todo a su alrededor, solamente sus oídos funcionaban escuchando la puerta abrirse y cerrarse en señal de que todos estaban ya retirándose.

-Ehh, Teemo-la voz de quien menos necesitaba tener en frente ahora estaba detrás de él haciendo que se pusiera tenso.

-Déjame en mi humillación por favor-le pidió mientras el otro apoyaba su mano en su hombro provocándole un escalofrió.

-Es que debemos salir, ya va a llegar otro equipo-explico el otro mientras el pequeño explorador volteaba a verlo, noto que este permanecía en su aspecto alternativo de karateca y lo vio con una ceja alzada en señal de confusión-Me robaron mis ropas, dijeron que sería más "gracioso" que me quedara así, bueno, la verdad me las robaron a mí y a Ezreal-murmuro el mientras Teemo entendía que debía por que tanto griterío antes.

-Okey-susurro levantándose pero evitándole la mirada, recogió su recompensa notando curioso que había más de lo que esperaba, sin pensarlo salió por la puerta seguido por el otro, ambos comenzaron a caminar por primera vez Teemo suplicaba que el otro se mantuviera callado, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ello, no estaba listo pero al parecer nada iba a su gusto ese día.

-Entonces...lo ocurrido hoy-comenzó a hablar el ninja haciendo que el otro se pusiera tenso y avanzara más rápido.

-Eso solo por un dardo que use, el vendedor me engaño, seguro porque dije algo malo y-

-Se fue el efecto-le interrumpió haciendo que este se quedara callado y se detuviera-Se fue.....la primera vez que acabe-confeso respirando profundo, el corazón del explorador comenzó a latir apresurado, las cosas que pasaron desde entonces, el beso, las caricias, el sexo, todo eso fue por voluntad y comenzó a sudar nervioso.

-Oh...entonces lo que venden si es basura-se rio suavemente mientras sentía la mirada penetrante del otro, mantuvo silencio y noto como este se sonrojaba levemente.

-¿Quieres ir a esa taberna de la que me hablaste?-le propuso mientras el otro no podía evitar sentir que fue invitado a una cita, se quedó viéndolo unos momentos, apreciando la apariencia de este y que viera ese tipo de expresiones solamente sonrió.

-Jeje está bien, pero a cambio debes responderme algunas preguntas-exigió elevando su dedo a modo de que era una condición que el otro debía respetar.

-En lo que pueda, pero también me debes permitir algo-murmuro mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono volteando a verlo, notando como este acorto las distancias dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios, uno corto pero suave y que le hizo sentir una leve electricidad entre ellos.

-Que pueda hacer eso cuando quiera-respondió mientras el explorador se tocaba los labios sonrojado, aun así no se negó, ambos continuaron su camino en el cual Teemo no dejaba de bombardear al otro con preguntas respondidas de manera corta, aun así el pequeño campeón estaba complacido, podía satisfacer su curiosidad y al mismo tiempo sentía que había logrado que el otro fuera más abierto con él, tenía muchas cosas que averiguar en su compañía.

Inclusive exploraría sus sentimientos por el ninja en el camino.


End file.
